


Of space cats and singed hair

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Katt - Freeform, M/M, Space Cats, implied fwb katt, not abo, nuzzling, second puberty keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Teeth scrape on the next pass of the nuzzling, but not with the usual biting intent... more of a drag of the gumline, like...“Are you...scenting me?” Matt squawks, pulling back enough to shoot an incredulous look at Keith, who happens to have his tongue out in a suspiciously blep-like motion. “Like a cat? Dude.”If Keith had hackles they'd be bristled as he sniffs in Matt's direction.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 23
Kudos: 173





	Of space cats and singed hair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Adventures!

“Huh. You cut your hair.”

The way Keith says it makes Matt pout instantly as he reaches up to scratch at the back of his exposed neck.

“That bad, eh?” His grin is wry but familiar as he ducks out from the accelerator that's been giving them trouble for the past week. “Wasn't exactly planned.”

“No?” Keith pushes off the door frame and strolls over, stopping just inside arms reach as he quirks an eyebrow and inspects the messy remains held in place by soot-covered goggles. “Looks a bit...”

“Like a hack job?”

Keith grins. “I was gonna say impromptu.”

Matt's bark of laughter is genuine as he strips off the goggles and runs his hand through the short orange locks that spike up everywhere.

“Pidge fired up the engine on this thing when I was still in singe range last week.” His nose wrinkles as he recalls the smell of burned hair that haunted the lab for days after. “I'm lucky to still have my eyebrows.”

“That'd be a good look.” Keith teases, reaching one gloved hand out to tug on the shrimpy excuse for bangs that remain. “Bald is beautiful I've heard.”

“Don't worry, Kitten,” Matt simpers, letting him wind the strand around his finger. “I shaved when I heard you were coming, still smooth as the day I was born down there.”

One canine peeks out as Keith quirks a grin at him, eyes sparkling.

“I'm honored.” He takes a step closer til they're nearly chest to chest, just a few inches taller but enough to loom now that his damn galra genes kicked in. “Can't say that I had time to do the same on the flight out here.”

“That's okay.” Matt shrugs, resisting the urge to press up on his tip-toes to get closer to eye level. “There's not very many hairless kittens around.”

The snort that escapes Keith is less than elegant. Matt blinks as the lock of hair drops back to his forehead and Keith brings the hand down to cup his face, letting their noses brush together as he ducks his head.

It's oddly intimate for their usual routine.

“You uh, doing okay there buddy?” Matt's laugh is more of a nervous giggle while Keith continues on with what can only be described as a nuzzle across his cheek and down his jaw. “Cause uh, if you need a cuddle we've got a couch and-”

“Hush.”

It's not quite a command, the tone too playful, but it shuts Matt up anyway. He swallows audibly and clenches his hands in the material of his own coveralls.

Teeth scrape on the next pass of the nuzzling, but not with the usual biting intent... more of a drag of the gumline, like...

“Are you... _scenting_ me?” Matt squawks, pulling back enough to shoot an incredulous look at Keith, who happens to have his tongue out in a suspiciously blep-like motion. “Like a cat? Dude.”

If Keith had hackles they'd be bristled as he sniffs in Matt's direction.

“No.” Half scowling, half pouting Keith puts on a wounded air. Matt raises an eyebrow. “I was just...”

“You were dragging your stink-mouth glands on me, like a cat.” Matt pokes him in the chest. “I took bio, I know how that shit works.” Keith huffs and Matt is struck by the sudden vision of him with fluffy ears pinned back. “Dude... you didn't like grow a tail did you?”

“No.” Keith sneers and crosses his arms but can't hide the creeping heat in his cheeks. “You smelled like engine grease... like nobody.”

“So what?” Matt asks, uncomfortably aware that he's now covered in mouth-stink. “Now I smell like you?”

Another wobbly half shrug.

“Just less... alone.”

Eyes narrowed, Matt steps closer and pokes him again.

“You're not gonna start pissing on me or anything are you?”

“You're gross.” Keith sniffs again as he catches Matt's finger between two of his own and regards it with disdain. “It's not the same.”

“Uh huh.”

Dark eyes narrow at Matt's flippant dismissal.

“It's not,” Keith insists, not quite pouting. “If I was going to mark my territory like that I'd bite you.”

“You bite me all the time.”

Keith shakes his head, eyebrows high.

“Not like that I don't.”

His sudden thousand yard stare makes Matt wonder what exactly freaky galra shit he's seen in the last few months, but self preservation outweighs curiosity.

“Oookay,” he drawls, wiggling the trapped appendage. “Then why are we smearing faces now?” Shoulders hunch as Keith's eyes dart anywhere but Matt's face. “Is this one of your weird new things, like the teething?”

A sheepish nod.

Matt heaves a sigh and steps closer, baring the side of his face.

“Alright, slime me up.”

“What?” Keith startles, letting go of Matt's finger.

“Go on, smear faces or whatever you gotta do.” Matt taps the side of his cheek, then makes a flourish as if to make it more enticing. “My skin is your mouth-stank canvas.”

“You're the worst,” Keith deadpans, lips twitching as Matt stretches onto his toes to force his face closer. “It's fine.”

“Nope,” Matt chirps, determined not to let this go after the whole debacle of second puberty. “Come on, do your totally not weird cat thing.”

“I hate you,” Keith growls as he dips low enough to brush their cheeks together again, utterly annoyed by the way he can feel the pull of Matt's grin against his skin.

“You don't.” Matt nuzzles back just a touch as Keith lets his gums scrape over the juncture of his ear, drawing an involuntary purr.

“I know.” The sigh against Matt's neck is utterly put-upon as Keith laps against his pulse a few times, rough and scratchy, before tucking his nose into Matt's temple. “Thanks.”

Grateful for their proximity, Matt hums back – eyes closed as he melts into Keith's hold. “Mhmm.” The act of possessiveness, the thought of being wanted, is more than a little welcome. “Anytime, Kitten.”

He tucks his nose into Keith's neck and inhales deeply.

“Anytime.”


End file.
